


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Kagetsukai



Series: We're not in Kansas anymore [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Satinalia, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: It’s cold outside and Dorian doesn’t want to go out in that horrendous weather. Thankfully, Bern has a warm blanket and an idea of how to keep things warm





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/gifts).



The Inquisitor’s rooms had already been decorated for the upcoming Satinalia celebrations and as he climbed the last of the stairs, Dorian observed the unholy number of garlands that hung around the windows, the banisters, any available ledges, and even lining the curtains of the four-poster bed. Either Bernart Adaar really enjoyed the holidays or their resident Ambassador went a little overboard with her enthusiasm. Again.

The man himself stood at the opposite side of the room, wrapped in a blanket that was just large enough to cover his torso, and watching whatever was happening on the other side of closed glass doors. Dorian took a moment to study his lover, the solid, muscular body, the twist of his horns, and the twist of white hair that looked somewhat messy and stubborn at this particular angle. He took a few steps forward, hoping to go unnoticed, but nothing could escape the ears of a rogue.

“Dorian. You’re here!” Bern said enthusiastically as he half-turned in his spot; there was a steaming mug in his large, grey hands.

“Of course I’m here,” Dorian replied, as he continued walking closer. “How could I say no to being cold while watching people outside be even colder! It is a thrill of a lifetime.”

Bern chuckled to himself and the sound settled softly around Dorian’s heart.

“Perhaps if you invested in a sweater, you wouldn’t be so cold all the time, you know?”

Dorian made a face. “Like from wool or some such?” he asked. “Absolutely not. Do you have any idea how much those things itch? I’d scratch myself to death and where would we be? A total catastrophe. No, I think I’m good where I’m at.”

The Quanri’s smile did not lessen even an inch as he turned back to the window and took a sip out of the cup. Dorian stopped next to Bern and did his best not to shiver at the cold permeating through the glass as he tried to discern what had mesmerized his companion so much. One quick glance down at the courtyard answered all of his questions. 

Not surprisingly, a group of Skyhold occupants had found a spot away from all major pathways, had grabbed a couple buckets of water, and sloshed it on the ground. Since the temperatures had been sitting in the negative one thousand for the past week, the ice had formed right away and a group of kids and adults alike were currently entertaining themselves by sliding along on their shoes. While the game seemed extremely basic to Dorian, they all looked beyond happy to be doing it. What matter the most, though, was that their joyous smiles had transferred onto Bern’s face.

“Would you like to go down to them?” Dorian asked quietly.

Bern huffed in amusement.

“Would you go with me?” he asked.

It was Dorian’s turn to huff.

“Over my dead, cold body,” he thought for a second. “Most likely, literally.”

Several things happened then: a very large Qunari Inquisitor reached around Dorian and tugged him closer, while pulling a warm blanket closer around both of them. He didn’t fight the intimacy and rather welcomed the way their bodies seemed to comfortably mold together. He settled his head against Bern’s shoulder and sighed. 

“Are you trying to bribe me with warmth? Because it won’t work, I assure you,” he announced with just a hint of fake petulance in his voice. 

A low grumble resonated through Bern’s chest and Dorian leaned in closer to enjoy it. 

“I’m just trying to share a cozy blanket. No need to be suspicious, I promise I have no ulterior motives.”

Dorian pulled away just enough to get a clearer view of Bern’s face; his vividly green eyes were soft while his mouth had curved into a smile that was both tender and inviting. Looking past the twisting horns, he noticed that the garland that hung above the doorway was actually made out of a familiar plant. Where had he seen it? It was…

“Wait, are all of your garlands made out of mistletoe?” he asked.

Bern’s grin was both mischievous and guilty.

“What can I say? I really wanted to make sure I would get my Satinalia kiss.”

Dorian shook his head in exasperation.

“Does that mean I have to kiss you under every single one of them?”

If a Qunari could ever look bashful, Bernart would have been the one to come up with it. Dorian stared for a moment as his lover bit his lip and looked everywhere but him.

“Only if you want to?...”

How was he to say no to that face? How was he to deny this Qunari-sized teddy bear such a simple thing? It was Satinalia after all and Dorian was feeling charitable. He tugged at Bern’s tunic, hoping the man would get the hint, and smiled as their lips touched for a brief kiss.

“Well, there’s a lot of mistletoe in here, so let’s get to it,” he announced and shoved Bern to a different corner of the room.

By the time they got to the mistletoe around Bern's bed, gentle kisses had turned to something much more intense and Dorian no longer felt the chill of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my holiday fluff!! Comments and kudos are love :D


End file.
